The Other Potter
by aquapunkchick
Summary: A girl the elder sister of Harry. She was forgotten by her parents so Harry would be safe.


The Other Potter

Prologue

Before the boy who lived. Before the war against Voldemort had ended, the first potter was born. Autumn red hair and brown eyes the child was born. Destined for something not her or her family could fathom.

Chapter 1 Forgotten

"This doesn't feel right James", whispered Lily, "I mean abandoning her; I don't want to forget her." "Lily don't worry, she'll understand," James answered, right Dumbledore. "James, I will do my best to raise her and tell her all about today's events when the time is right." Dumbledore said reassuringly, " Now James Lily all the papers are in order so it will be all right, so there Lily don't worry she will always be in your heart no matter what happens. "Thank you Dumbledore I feel better now", Lily said, "I think I'm ready James." "Dumbledore please take good care of Kayla", said James sadly. "I will James don't worry," answered Dumbledore. Lily and James stood in front of Dumbledore to get hit with a spell. With one swift movement of Dumbledore's wand and a muttered _Obliviate_ the memories of the Potters were erased; the memories of the only daughter they would ever have.

Chapter 2 A Different Type of Mark

The night. The night Voldemort found the Potters was the night that Harry was orphaned. The night that Harry became then boy who lived. In the sane moment that Harry received hid scar, Kayla also received something else.

Dumbledore was woken up by the sobs of Kayla. (It was two in the morning) "Whaa…,"said Dumbledore as he soon realized what that meant "Oh no," Dumbledore whispered, "I must write to Minerva." The letter he wrote said:

Minerva,

Meet me in front of Lily's sister's house.

Albus Dumbledore

He also wrote to Hagrid:

Hagrid

Go to Lily's and James house and see if Harry is there. If he is bring him to number Four Privet Drive at once.

Albus Dumbledore

As soon as he was finished he gave the letters to Fawkes and he was of in a flash. As soon as that was done Dumbledore said to himself why now what is happening. Then he looked over at Kayla, who had fallen asleep again and saw something surprising. A tiny dark purple star and crescent moon just under Kayla's left eye it had never been there before, and it was glowing lightly. "What is that mark for," Dumbledore whispered to himself, "Where did it come from?"

A/n

It ends that way cause it goes to the whole Harry thing so ya

Chapter 3 Four Years Later

"Hi Daddy!" Kayla shouted, "What did cha wanna tell me?"

"Kayla please honey calm down you are such a bundle of energy," Dumbledore said playfully, "Now Kayla it's time I tell you of your and why you live with me." Kayla had been wanting to know all this ever since Dumbledore had told her a bit about it. Dumbledore went and told her of the night her life changed about her parents, brother, why she lived with him and finally how she got the mark on her face.(the mark was now lime green, Dumbledore found out that it changed when some one important in her life was in peril or she was). She looked at Dumbledore with huge wide eyes full of bewilderment. "So….. I have a baby broda…," Kayla stood silent for a moment and then a smile fell on her face, "I wanna see him!"

"Kayla my dear you can't," Said Dumbledore as Kayla started to frown," But when you get older you will see him." "Promise?" Kayla asked him. "Promise.", Dumbledore responded with a smile. Kayla still looked a bit sad as if she was trying to figure something out. Dumbledore asked her, "Kayla what's wrong?" "Well daddy I don know what ta call you no more should I call you dad or dunbidor?" Kayla told him. "Well Kayla", Dumbledore said, "call me what your heart says to call me." While Kayla was pondering this Dumbledore went into the kitchen to get some toast. When Dumbledore came out Kayla stood in front of him and gave him a hug and said, "I'm calling you my daddy because you'll always be mine." With these thought full words Kayla and Dumbledore sat down and ate toast.

(A/N)

The next chapter skips until Kayla is twelve years old so here's a quick rundown on what happened in between.

7 yrs – went to school in Mexico (was in Jr. Division in quidditch)

8 yrs – went to school in India

9 yrs – went to school in U.S.A studied acting and art was in U S A until 11 yrs old.

Kayla has known the Weasley's forever so don't be surprised at what happens next. She is the same age as Fred and George.

Chapter 4 Death to a Flame

"Bill I'm sorry but it's not going to work out any more," Kayla said ," You Know as well as I do that it wasn't meant to last." Kayla and Bill had been together for about a year. The age difference between them was staggering. "Kayla, please give it another shot I know we can make it work," Bill pleaded. He held her tight around the waist and wouldn't let go. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Bill I love you, you know that, but we have to go our separate ways." Kayla was almost in tears when bill sadly said, "alright, I guess this is good-bye." Bill kissed Kayla gently on the lips and finally let go of her and parted ways. They both, after this, pretended there love never happened.

"George did you see that!" Fred whispered alarmingly. The twins had been watching Kayla and Bill the whole time." We'll that was unexpected," Fred spoke again. "Shut up you git. They haven't left yet!" George responded. Fred had liked Kayla for a while (try three years). Kayla and bill hadn't told anyone about their forbidden love. "Who would have thought Bill and Kayla had been snogging in secret," George said, "They didn't look like it… well maybe because Kayla is such a good actress…"

"Kayla looked nice in her jumper," Fred said not paying attention and drooling over Kayla, "This is my chance to get her to like me." George grabbed Fred so he wouldn't bother Kayla and he told him, 'She needs to be alone Fred so leave her."


End file.
